External Testing
Hello Dear Testers. Please write your conclusions here. Wizards of Goldmoor The game is easy for beginners to learn and easy to start. The more you play the game the clearer the rules gets. We have some things to keep in mind, why not enlarge the safe zon or show the border with different graphics? The rules needs to be more organized. What´s the different between adjacent tile and bordering tile, is there any? The rules of border tiles to safe zone is a bit indistinct. We also had some questions about the action cards. Portal card: Can a player use a portal to end up in another players safe zone where he that player can´t build? If a player is capturing a mine can that player get swapped away? Thief card: Does it only work on occupied mines or does it work on a none occupied mine? How does a legal path from a mine to a safe zone look like? Can there be mines in the way that are occupied by another player? By the way you can trap a player between mountains so they can´t get out. Overall the game was fun and exciting, someting new, and it was good that the players couldn´t die or anything like that. We enjoyed playing this game. Hopefully something that we have mentioned over can help you developing the game more. / Group 9 Boardgame-B No explanation how the different tiles work and do. Some contradictions in the rules when you explain how you claim resources, do you have to claim your resources or is a tile connection enough? Overall the rules was confusing and unsatisfactory. In the beginning we did not understand the reason why you even had to walk around. After we got the game explained A little too much focus on appearance we had to abstract the game to see the underlying system. Still a few uncertainties with the rules; can you stand on the same tile, can you walk over each other? Can you move in stages for example, move one tile, use one card and then continue to move? We liked the tactical part with placing the tiles but that disappeared at the end when there wasn't any choices left. Overall an interesting concept and have a big potential to become very good. Maybe if you put the core systems more into focus(placing tiles and moving)?Yours, Group 1 Boardgame-B The underlying system of the game (tile creation, movement system, resource system) are sound. As a whole the game was definitely playable, however, we found that some balancing and tweaking of the resources and cards is in order. First of, when we played the game, no-one ever really used any of the cards. The cards we had been dealt at the beginning of the round were fairly weak or at least at the time people found them "pointless". Therefor no-one ever invested a resource in another one and it quickly become a race to the finish (I'll get into this in a bit). The cards would have been a great way to shake the game up however the risk vs reward in the current built feels a bit too skewed (too little reward and too much risk) as there were only a small number of cards we actually wanted. As for the resource system, the fact that it doesn't cost anything to claim a mine makes it too easy. There's no reason to do anything but run around and claim mines as fast as possible. When we played the game, the winner was usually pretty obvious from the third or fourth round. In one particular instance, one of the players had five mines in his immediate vicinity while another only had one. Therefor he had not chance to compete with the others. Perhaps a cost to claim the mine, either more resources or time. Having to invest resources to get resources is pretty standard for these games but it works and it balances things out. Other than that we enjoyed your game. With some more balancing the game will come out just peachy. It looked intimidating at first, with its size and huge pile of components but once we read the rules it became pretty clear what we had to do. Group 2